


《A Foul Play》

by AtTheMountainofMadness



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheMountainofMadness/pseuds/AtTheMountainofMadness
Summary: 很多私设关于中世纪描写不完全正确
Relationships: Myer Ryder/Edwyn Philips





	《A Foul Play》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LAU_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAU_Lily/gifts).



《Myer》

梅耶 莱德，孩子，平民，骑士，将军。阻碍，路障，目标，靶子。必须存在，必须征服，必须清除。  
什么人跟随他，孩子，平民，骑士，将军。  
什么人敌视他，权臣，贵人，骑士，将军。  
什么人爱他，女人，也有男人。  
他爱他们吗？不  
跟随他的人？不  
爱他的人？不

他走向高处，一言不发，神情肃穆。  
无人知晓他晦暗的心思，如漂泊的浮萍，他的双眼就像其中两片。  
皇帝走过来，松散了他的头发，摘下那两片。  
皇帝不像个皇帝，他的胡须与卷发看上去过于柔软。  
皇帝问他：“有什么好看的吗？”  
梅耶 莱德回答道：“不，没什么好看的。”  
他恢复了同昔日一般的一言不发，神情肃穆，直到有风吹起他的头发，他又跟皇帝说：“请回去吧，陛下，您不该到这。”  
皇帝不再看他，也没有任何不悦，他说：“你眼中的景象，与我不同吗？”  
梅耶 莱德没有立即回答，直到风卷进他的头发，他才说：“您站在这，会被弓箭射死。”  
皇帝笑了，不像个皇帝，金子般的头发与和天空一致的眼睛笑得冒光，他笑完了，缓了一会，似乎觉得很有趣。这时，他重新看向梅耶 莱德。  
梅耶 莱德也平静地看着他，继续说：“陛下最好不要总是上来。”  
皇帝板起脸：“知道了。”他好像被打扰了兴致，将梅耶 莱德的发带还给他。  
梅耶 莱德接过他的发带，皇帝转过身走到旋转的石梯旁，渐渐让石砖没过他的小腿。  
直到没过他的肩膀，梅耶 莱德突然说：“我眼中的景色，确实与您不同。”  
皇帝继续走，到了梅耶 莱德看不见的地方，梅耶 莱德看不见，却听到皇帝轻快的声音：“知道了。”

梅耶 莱德是个孩子。  
他住在村子外围，村子在城市外围，像个军营，包围住杉海城。  
他今年已经十岁，接受骑士训练刚满三年。  
三十年前，艾柏尔村出了一个骑士爵士、艾柏尔人的荣耀，他并没有忘记故乡，差遣手下的骑士回到村里，寻找合适的儿童进行训练，然后将他们带回杉海城作为骑士考核。  
梅耶 莱德只不过是其中之一，他从记事起便握着剑柄。  
但不是所有孩子都能完成训练，更不是所有完成训练的孩子都能进入杉海城接受考核。那是一条长达三十年的产业链，梅耶 莱德再长个二十年，也许才会明白。  
不过他身边的同龄人依然那么多，他站在人声鼎沸的操场，几乎所有艾柏尔孩子都在这里了，他被被身边跑过的孩子挤到一旁。  
对大部分人来说，即使无法成为骑士，留在达官贵人身边做侍从也总比当农民好。  
他于黄昏结束一天的课业，慢腾腾地走路回家，那是一片不大的农场，养着鸡和羊，位于村子的边缘，他的小房子就在谷仓旁，谷仓旁边有一条小河。  
他辗转过很多户人家，最后在这里安居下来，为农场的主人值夜，虽然累的够呛，但偏僻的郊外能使他平静。  
他脱下靴子走进河里，凉爽的河水缓解了他脚底的酸痛，他泡了一会，洗了把脸，才穿上鞋回到不远处属于他的小屋里。  
床虽然不够柔软，但他习惯在那躺一会，晒完今日最后的太阳。他尽情享受渐渐完全沉入黑暗的感觉，然后才爬起来，不过没有点灯——他从来不会在房里度过黑夜。他反而出门，检查完粮仓的铁锁，然后躺在门口的稻草上，有时候躺在屋顶，取决于那晚的天空是否晴朗。  
他会守到天上最亮的星星到正中间，然后他就会睡一会觉，直到成群的鸟飞过，鸟叫声把他叫醒。偶尔睡得太死，感到奇怪的主人家会过来把他叫醒，然后一起到屋子里吃早饭。  
主人家的房子只离谷仓不到五十米。  
他们吃饭时曾经有过一段对话，女主人问他：“好孩子，为什么不进城找你的父母呢？”  
他撒了个谎：“我挺喜欢这里的。”  
“真可惜，”女主人说，“你要是到城里，能接受更好的训练。”她一边说，一边打量梅耶 莱德。  
“你会是个好骑士的。”她笑眯眯地，像等会梅耶 莱德得去收割的麦田，牙齿洁白得像一粒米。  
梅耶 莱德自从记事起——虽然他只记得五岁后的事，就一边辗转着，一边学习成为一个骑士。他不止一次听说过他父母的事，也知道他父母还健康地活着，活在杉海城里具体的一个位置。还不是时候，他每次想挪动脚步，就这样告诉自己。  
梅耶 莱德就这样独自生活了五年。

梅耶 莱德是个平民。  
去年，他就正式成为一个公民了，他又健康地独自生活了五年。  
他没再搬家，一直与那户善良的人家生活在一起，他们又添了一个女儿，和一条狗。  
他现在是训练所里最高大的人，十三岁时他就搬得动大剑，只不过没有现在高。  
所有人都认为他是下一个骑士爵士。  
训练所里能与他抗衡的人一年比一年少，甚至他的老师亲自与他比试。比试完后，他的老师擦着汗，宣布若再打三场，梅耶 莱德就会将他完全打败。  
梅耶 莱德现在是艾柏尔的明日新星。  
他将会于秋季到来之前跟其他入选的人一起前去杉海城参加选拔。  
选拔后，他或许会进入皇室预备军，即使落选，只要他足够优秀，也能被招募到领主麾下。  
被选入进城队伍的人都会分发属于自己的武器，梅耶 莱德仔细地擦干净他的两把剑、一面盾，将他们竖在床的一旁。房间第一次在夕阳之后有了一丝亮光，白铁的剑刃在月光里闪烁。他躺在床上闭上眼睛，第一次好好地在床上睡了一觉。  
他在摇晃中醒来的，木头噼啪作响，焦炭味浓得就像钻进炉灶里一样。农场主闯进来，拉起他跑向屋外，在他们逃出去后，那间木质小屋发出一声凄惨的碎裂声，缓缓地塌陷下来。  
梅耶 莱德望向天空，高大的谷仓熊熊燃烧，谷子在火影里上蹿下跳，他们一边跳舞，一边吱吱地笑着。他们回过神，匆忙地从一旁小溪里舀水止住火势，火烧的很凶，从小屋旁开始烧起，巨大的谷仓开始坍塌，黑色的房梁砸下来砸在还拿着木桶的农场主和他儿子身上，一瞬间，他们都被黑色淹没，阻挡了梅耶 莱德的视线，一些血飞溅出来，在黑色的木头上面形成红色的一块。女主人领着村里的护卫队回来，她看到已经不复存在的屋顶，承重柱还在燃烧，梅耶 莱德就站在下面，她跑上前去，握住他的手，顺着梅耶 莱德的视线看到她被压在房梁下的丈夫和儿子，她尖叫一声，扑向那块巨大的木炭，手立刻被烫得起泡，梅耶 莱德的灵魂终于飞回他的身体，他连忙拉起女主人，护卫队的村民们听到动静赶来，七手八脚地将木头搬开，将两人解救出来。农场主被砸到背部，他的儿子则是被压到了小腿，他们没有流很多血，木炭能将伤口封起来，但烫伤了他们，男孩被压得有点扁的小腿上破开一个巨大的水泡。  
他扶着六神无主的女主人，抬头看到小女儿搂着狗的脖子，坐在不远处的房门阶梯上与他对视，身后的房门打开着，黄色的灯光从里面照出来。  
尽管主人家宽慰他不需要为此自责，但梅耶 莱德还是放弃了今年的杉海城选拔，他要留下来照顾农场主和他的儿子，收拾好那堆黑色的烂摊子，重新建一个谷仓，他得还债。男主人拗不过他，转头就上楼去了，女主人叹着气，柔软的目光里满是慈爱，梅耶 莱德不由得感到一阵违和，就像水底黑色的气泡，咕咚咕咚地飘上来，你望向黑色的水底，却看不到从何而起。  
小小的艾娜搂着狗脖子拱到椅子旁边，好奇地仰头看他的脸。梅耶 莱德把手掌放到艾娜的头顶，他的手很大，指节都是老茧，艾娜握住他的手指，像摸到新玩具一样咯咯直笑。  
晚饭后，女主人还是想让他留下，因为他的小屋已经坍塌了。梅耶 莱德没有答应。  
他来到门外，他的朋友艾文拄着拐杖，小腿绑着木板，但还是有些变形，木板上画着一些小花，但伤口已经缝起来了。  
他叫住梅耶 莱德，“背我到树上。”他说。  
“你腿不疼吗？”梅耶 莱德问。  
他的朋友俏皮地眨眨眼，从怀里拿出一小瓶酒。  
男主人久违地叼着烟斗，自从有了艾娜后他就很少抽过了。他在书房里抽着，睡衣下面蒙着药酒泡过的布条绷带，药味和烟味熏得他有点难受，他打开窗，手上拿着一封他刚写完的信。窗外的小河波光粼粼，梅耶 莱德和他的朋友坐在树上。  
第二天晚饭时，男主人从怀里拿出一封信，上面讲究地贴了火漆印。他把信递给梅耶 莱德。  
梅耶 莱德没有打开它，只是安静地看着男主人。  
“我写信给你父母了。”男主人的话语中似乎有点犹豫，可他还是继续讲下半段话讲完，“他们承担了所有的损失费，并且请了工人替你帮我们重建。他们希望你一定要参加秋季前的骑士选拔。”  
说完后，他似乎舒服了许多，便毫无顾忌地继续说了下去：“我告诉他们你的剑和盾都坏了，他们也送了新的。”  
他站起来，把门口放着的布包打开，他把它们全抱起来，大剑压的他有点难受，却还是稳当地放到了长方形的饭桌上。梅耶 莱德伸手摸到剑的护手，脉状的枝条延伸到剑柄底端。  
“真是一把好剑。”男主人说，拍了拍他的肩膀，“放宽心吧。”  
梅耶 莱德把手缩回去，喝了一口水，但感到难以吞咽，喉结夸张地动了一下。  
良久，他把布包重新包好，才说，“谢谢你们。”一家人都笑了，他们温柔地看着他。梅耶 莱德抱起布包，“晚安。”他说。  
“好孩子，你会是一个好骑士的。”女主人终于又带上梅耶 莱德熟悉的笑容，像麦田和米。梅耶 莱德点点头，转身准备离开，艾娜跑过来，他就单手拿着剑，空出来手抱起艾娜。  
“你要走了吗？”艾娜问，语气有点低落。  
“是的。”梅耶 莱德回答道。  
艾娜便没再出声，梅耶 莱德抱她上楼，将她放回到她的床上，艾娜突然伸手，搂了一下他的脖子。  
“再见！”艾娜说。  
至此，梅耶 莱德从艾柏尔消失了。

梅耶 莱德是一个骑士。  
他从村子里消失了，寄住的主人家到处找他，甚至写信给他的父母，叫了帮手在村里与城里四处找人。有传言说，他的父母亲自到了村子里。  
可梅耶 莱德就像个被戳破的气泡，人间蒸发了，但跟着蒸发的还有那柄刻着树、枝条像脉管一样发散的大剑。  
留下来的盾和长剑现在被挂在主人家的客厅上，擦得发亮，在夜里总会闪烁白光。艾娜长大了一点，天天拿着训练用木剑对着空气中的假想敌挥舞，她父母溺爱她，任由她天天往训练所跑。艾文落下了一点残疾，他就把兴趣转到书籍上，偶尔陪着艾娜到训练场，在一旁看着艾娜。他们照常每天吃着早饭午饭与晚饭，只是多了项饭后活动，对着那面墙叹气。  
艾娜咬着勺子看着他们，思考了一下，说道：“他其实没有消失。”  
她的父母对视了一眼，然后转头看向她，“我们都很想念他，艾娜。”她的母亲叹了口气，将艾娜拥入怀里。艾娜朝艾文吐了吐舌头，不再说话。  
梅耶 莱德成了一个雇佣兵。  
他离开艾柏尔，沿着大路走，遇上了一个商队，沿途帮商队干点粗活，直到到达下一个城市。他会用剑，帮了商队不少忙，商队一进城，就把他介绍给了当地雇佣兵。  
他分到了一面盾和一柄长剑，没有前两次好，但是比前两次让人满意。  
佣兵团的下一个任务是陪同一个贵族出行。梅耶 莱德第一次骑上马，他的坐骑是一匹刚成年的棕马，毛色棕得发红，跟他的发色很像，有一双他见过最温柔的眼睛。  
贵族队伍会在几日后出发，他们收拾好行囊，在贵族出城后与他的队伍汇合，然后护卫他一路到达目的地。梅耶 莱德从来没有过问过这次旅行的目的地，他只是个跑腿的新人。  
他收好行李后，队长叫他们过去，将地图展开给他们看，贵族会从领地出发，他们要先到贵族的堡垒等着，然后经过这座城，直接走商路，不在途径的村落停留，直接到达目的地。他的手指戳过一个个小小的图案，有些图案小的就像一只蚂蚁，最后停在一个大城堡上。旁边印着花体字，杉海城。  
贵族要去参加秋季的骑士选拔，凑个热闹，他们没什么消遣的方式，不是自己打架就是看别人打架。  
佣兵都没资格站到贵族的座位后边，所以他只能在下面观战的人群里挤着。他很容易就分辨出了艾柏尔一行，他们站在靠左的位置。他认出了一些熟悉的人，但有十余人他从来没见过，但此刻站在艾柏尔的队伍里。  
艾柏尔是最早到的，他们昂首挺胸地站着，想让自己显得神气，勉强地露出一股器宇轩昂的气质来。其余队伍也陆续赶来，最后来的一支队伍聚集在最右侧，他们的剑都闪着精铁的寒光，他们的衣着与神情都显得十分高贵。  
选拔快开始了，临时假设的观众席上也坐满了人，暑尾的热气比平常更加猛烈，不少人差遣了好几个侍者在一旁扇风，有些出来几推车冰块，白色的雾气让人看了都觉得凉爽。  
“皇帝尊临本次选拔——”使者在开始前突然宣读，人群躁动起来，挤得梅耶 莱德喘不过气。  
梅耶 莱德在推搡中艰难地看到一个人影坐到了最右侧高台上，逆光让他看不清模样，旁边跟着一个金发的侍者，看上去跟他差不多大。  
他眯起眼睛，阳光烤得他的眼睛发疼，他便把目光重新聚集到下方的战台上。  
首先出场的是最左边的队伍，大概也是外围的某个村子，和另一个外围的村子。艾柏尔在中间偏左，还要等上一会。  
梅耶 莱德流着汗艰难地观战，时不时因为阳光眯起眼睛，接下来的几场战斗都让他兴味阑珊，他便转而去观察等候席的队伍。从左到右一共有六只队伍，少则二十余人，多则上百人。人最少的就是那支所有人都配了一把精铁长剑的队伍，人最多的则是处于中间的队伍，梅耶 莱德不认识他们，但他们都与杉海城的市民衣着相似。有趣的是，他们的武器各异，有的人用大剑，有的人用剑盾、有的人用链锤，有的人用长枪，甚至有的人腰间别着匕首。  
四个队伍是平民，梅耶 莱德判断，在中间的是杉海城组织的保卫队，而右边的队伍大概是本城权贵供养在学院系统学习的骑士，但不是贵族。站在最右边的才是正儿八经的贵族子弟，他们握住剑柄的姿势十分熟练，但脸却没有日晒的痕迹。没想到贵族也来凑这个热闹，梅耶 莱德想。  
前两支队伍的人陆续晋级，使者宣布进行到下一轮，艾柏尔将会上场，与杉海城的人对阵，梅耶 莱德看到一些艾柏尔人背对着新来的人，面色都有点不善，但他们很快就调整好了状态。  
轮空的城市人将会分配到给后面两队，大会似乎并没有对各队人数进行严格的限制，整个场面一团乱麻。但一直轮空并不见得是件好事，梅耶 莱德想，他们得展示自己，就像公鸟向雌鸟抖搂自己的尾翼。  
艾柏尔来的人数比他想象的要多，大约七十人左右，剩余三十多个城市人正好分配给后面两队。  
城市人的武器种类很多，艾柏尔只用过剑盾作为对手进行训练，第一时间被刷下来不少人。有些艾柏尔人凭借熟练的剑技强行压制了城市人，两支队伍各有一半人进入下一轮。  
这次大会参与的人数比往届多许多，所以大会特意延长了时间，并按照一天两场来进行。大会结束被选中后，还要成为一段时间的见习骑士，在成人礼那天正式授礼。老师曾跟他们说过，要是在大会第一轮中落选，只要被贵族选中，依然有机会成为骑士。  
学院与贵族比起前面的平民队伍更加训练有素，走出来的步调都惊人的一致，像两支预备军队在对阵，人群的呼声渐小，似乎都随着气氛减缓了呼吸。  
梅耶 莱德耐心等待台上两头公牛般对峙的两人出手，突然被阳光晃了一下眼睛，他抬头看过去，看到国王旁边的金发侍从趴在高台栏杆上，正盯着他看。梅耶 莱德眼睛被刺得抽痛，他闭上眼睛缓和了一阵再看时，高台上的侍从已经不见了。  
战斗结束的吆喝把他的注意力重新吸引回下方站台。贵族十分强悍，凭借强大的气势与熟练的技巧，大部分人进入了下一轮，但因为人数太少，学院剩下的人依然是他们的两倍。  
大会第二场在下午开始，傍晚结束，人群闹哄哄地散了，梅耶 莱德不着急，慢悠悠地往另一边走，他从未真正进入过杉海城，只在城墙外玩耍过。他像以前数千个日夜一样，踱步投身入夜幕里，他可以闭着眼睛走路，只听踏在石砖上的声音，他在黑暗里呆得十分舒适。他来到郊外，雇佣兵在靠近城门的一处农场休息，城中心的旅店收价对他们来说还是十分昂贵，而贵族并没有提供足够的过路费供所有佣兵住店。农场在城西，而艾柏尔村在正城门外的二英里左右，像一个要塞。绕艾柏尔走一圈，能看到许多断壁残垣，没人知道是什么时候留下的。艾柏尔从前也不叫艾柏尔，他曾听老一辈说，自从杉海城建城以后，就跟着改名成了艾柏尔，但问起原来的名称，老人们也一无所知。  
吃完晚饭后雇佣兵们互道晚安，梅耶 莱德不在房间里，他在仓库的干草堆上躺着，眼睛闭不上，有时候他会就这样到天亮，毫无睡意。他看着窗外，星星正好还没走到正中央。他停下思考，出神地望着夜空，直到最亮的那颗星星明显划到右边。  
接下来一连两天，他们照常来到广场，有些佣兵觉得闷，四处闲逛去了——城里的护卫不包括在他们的职责范围内。梅耶 莱德站到了左边的一个有阴影的角落，在一个卖冰酒的小摊旁，陆续有许多人光顾。  
艾柏尔依然提早到了，贵族依然准时到达。今天国王也来了，似乎对大会很感兴趣，身边跟着那个随意的侍从。  
前两队依然规矩地进行着，但随着淘汰一些拔尖的人开始出现，而后面四队为了人数平均分配，四队轮空的人开始随机分配。这个分法对艾柏尔和城市人十分不利，尤其是艾柏尔，他们接受的训练不如学院与贵族，在武器的运用上又不如城市人灵活多变。但城市人人数太多，所以都是城市人轮空，被分配与学院。  
城市人中，有一个学徒脱颖而出，进入前二十二名，他用的是军制长枪，上面印着国徽。  
学徒的第一个对手用单手长剑与小圆盾，他轻易地就把对方的圆盾挑开，一枪刺中对手脖颈的链甲。大会规定所有学徒都必须更换成未开刃的武器，尽管这样，被刺中的人还是昏迷了一会。  
学徒对他的对手行了一个军礼，然后在使者宣读结果时打断了他。  
“我能不能继续参赛？”他问，为了让使者听到特意提高了音量，全场的人都听到了，开始窃窃私语起来。使者一时愣在原地，他擦了擦汗，准备向国王请示。国王却慢悠悠地开口道：“余允许了，在场的正式骑士，你也可以打，有谁一样想的，都可以提出，余全部准予。”  
梅耶 莱德和其他人一样愣在原地，他从来没见过皇帝，也未想象过，但却想不到皇帝如此地…吊儿郎当。  
场上的学徒却很惊喜，他随手一指，梅耶 莱德看过去，看到他雇主身边的人被指中了。  
“他并不是骑士…他只是个侍从。”他的雇主依然以放松的姿势靠在软椅中，他挥挥手让侍从下去应战。“但你万不可就这么小瞧他，他接受的训练恐怕比你有过之而无不及。”  
他的侍从走到台上，左手持圆盾，从剑鞘里抽出一把宽刃剑。他输了，梅耶 莱德想。他预估着学徒的长枪长度，至少要再加一个侍从才能够到学徒，侍从带的是标准盾形盾牌，在近身之前，学徒的长枪就会够到他的要害。除非侍从带着盾还能比学徒的速度快。  
结局与他预想的一样，战斗结束得很快，人们热情高涨，像沸水一样烫到梅耶 莱德的耳朵。他的雇主脸上有些不好看，但没有发作，让学徒稍作休息，叫了真正的正式骑士应战，学徒同意了。  
这位正式骑士携带圆盾配刀，他被雇主收编之前，曾打过几次仗，晋升为正式骑士，比场上的人看上去都凌厉不少。他看起来很自信，但学徒并不怯场，他们也互相行了军礼。  
军刀比宽刃剑更短，但圆盾比标准盾守护的角度更广。正式骑士很快，总能在枪手攻击时做好防御，他是一个真正的士兵，但不在战场上形成阵型他就毫无优势，骑士找不到机会，举起手表示认输。  
“就没人能治得了他吗？”皇帝大笑，贵族有些脸红，梅耶 莱德双手抱胸，同样是长兵器，他认为自己战胜学徒的机会依然很小，大剑虽然长度足够，但是他不认为自己能比学徒更快。观战的人们看了三场比赛，都意识到了距离这个问题，贵族也明白过来，他环看四周，发现自己的随从作为自己的护卫，都携带单手武器与盾牌。他有点恼羞成怒，站起身，往高台下望去。  
“你！”梅耶 莱德听到有人喊，他抬头看向声源的方向，他的雇主指着他，“背大剑的！你来！”  
人群自动为他分出一条道路，皇帝饶有兴致，甚至和金发侍从一起趴在栏杆上看。他看着梅耶 莱德走上台子，勾勾手叫身边的传令官过去，在他耳边耳语了几句。梅耶 莱德站到学徒的对面，使者正在为这个来路不明的人犯难，传令官小跑到他身边。  
“比赛暂停！”使者边听边连连点头，“雷恩与——你叫什么？”  
“梅耶。”  
“与梅耶的比赛暂停，直接进入前三，其他学徒继续比赛，提前决出最后的前三，决赛将会在下午进行。”  
“若梅耶不敌雷恩，季军将会顺位给第四名的学徒。”  
梅耶 莱恩与雷恩在哗然声中再次互行军礼以示暂别。他抬头看向正对面的东边高台，皇帝也看到他，朝他挥了挥手。梅耶 莱恩这才看清皇帝的相貌，他看上去神采奕奕，金发有些暗淡，与旁边的侍从有一双一模一样的蓝眼睛。  
他觉得好像有哪里出错了，来不及想，被推搡着挤下了台。  
他下了台，立即有人抓他的手臂，他在艾柏尔时的老师截住了他。“老师。”他停下脚步，礼貌地向他的老师点了点头。  
“梅耶。”他的老师也向他致意，梅耶 莱德看着他，觉得他有些欲言又止。“为什么走？”老师最后干巴巴地问出一句。  
“不服气。”梅耶回答他。  
“为什么回来？”  
“一个意外。”  
“但是你最后还是会当上骑士。”他的老师看向他的眼睛，好像透过他看到了其他人，梅耶不喜欢他的目光。  
“骑士不骑士，这都无所谓。”他迅速地说了一声抱歉，然后快步离开了。  
最后学院的学徒获得胜利，部分贵族最后退赛了，梅耶 莱德后来得知，将来会继承爵位的人根本不需要皇家骑士卫队的职位，他们就像来郊游一样，大展身手一番然后全身而退。  
他如约在下午三点时站到台上，与雷恩互行军礼。来看他们的人从街道站到楼上，却没看到皇帝。梅耶 莱德将大剑竖在自己面前，雷恩将长枪横于腰间，梅耶 莱德知道，自己很难战胜对方。  
城市人的武具多变，雷恩不是第一次与大剑做对手，大剑较长枪速度慢是致命的缺点。但他不会小瞧梅耶 莱德，他仔细地观察过对手，他们年龄相仿，梅耶 莱德却高出他半个头，早上登台时他就注意到对方在皮甲下面的肌肉。  
我的力量恐怕是劣势，雷恩想，他不想先手。  
梅耶 莱德也不愿先手，长枪比大剑长，若大剑先手一挥不中，他没有长枪一样的回防速度，他会落于下风。  
雷恩扫视过梅耶 莱德头盔中间露出眼睛的缝隙，他的咽喉，他的腋下，寻找一击毙命的机会。他决定先手，他不认为自己能挡得住开始挥舞的大剑。我们都穿着板甲，恐怕我更有利，雷恩想，挪了一下脚步，然后一枪往梅耶 莱德的腋下方刺出。梅耶 莱德看着他的眼睛，在他挪步的同时，梅耶 莱德踢向大剑的尖端，双手握住剑柄将剑刃上抛，撞到雷恩的枪尖偏移，戳中板甲的腰部，下一秒大剑便连贯地向他横劈过来，将他撞倒在地，手臂也许骨折了。梅耶 莱德示意他别动，然后挥手叫在场的医生将雷恩抬走。  
雷恩无法战斗，自动落到第三位，梅耶 莱德会和学院进行决战。  
学院的学徒名叫布莱恩特，临时换成了方形盾与投枪。学院与平民最大的不同就是学院的教学更加全面，他实际上最擅长的是骑枪。  
他深知一对一他面对大剑与长枪都毫无胜算，所以选择在决赛开始前换成了投枪，他只有一次机会。  
梅耶 莱德不知道他手上的怪枪是什么，他照样将大剑竖在身前。他决定先手，凭借抓握的姿势，怪枪的距离比大剑还要短，只不过对方与他体格相近，多了一面长盾，很有可能格挡住他的攻击，梅耶 莱德决定赌一把。  
他们互行军礼，梅耶 莱德脚踢起剑身，双手举起大剑，顺着惯性劈向布莱恩特斜右上方，布莱恩特立即举起盾格挡，盾面凹陷下去，震得布莱恩特一个踉跄。梅耶 莱德没有收回大剑，他直接放弃了大剑，流氓一般近身将布莱恩特绊倒在地。布莱恩特傻了，他的头盔哐的砸向地面，把他砸得头昏脑涨。梅耶 莱德将他拉起来，布莱恩特还晕着，只能坐在地上，梅耶 莱德便跟他一起半蹲在地上。  
“我不该换投枪。”布莱恩特取下头盔，呼出一口浊气，他没有生气，只觉得对方灵巧。  
“你选方盾是对的。”梅耶 莱德回答他。  
“可我挡不住第二下，你我力量太悬殊了，我心服口服。”梅耶 莱德将他拉起来，听取大会的结果。  
“前三十名，进入皇家骑士卫队，成为见习骑士。本次一共340名学徒参加。”  
“其他落选的学徒也不要气馁，成人礼前依然可以每年都来参加骑士选拔。”  
使者满意地合上卷轴，宣布选拔结束。广场像菜市场一样人声鼎沸，贵族们开始挑选各自喜好的剩菜。使者走下高台，叫住梅耶 莱德：“阁下，大皇子想要见您。”  
梅耶 莱德挑起一边眉毛，向一旁的侍从要回自己的大剑，使者伸手止住了他。  
“面见大皇子不能带武器。”使者笑眯眯地示意侍从回去。梅耶 莱德收回手，使者转身领他上楼。  
“面见大皇子不需要穿盔甲。”使者半路又拦住他，亲力亲为地帮他解下板甲与手甲，只留下难脱的裙甲与腿甲。梅耶 莱德转了转有些僵硬的手腕，越过还在摆放盔甲的使者上了高台。通向高台的楼梯只有一条，因此他不怕迷路。整个高台包括上来的楼梯都铺着红丝绒色的地毯。高台里有点暗，唯一的光源是高台尽头的阳台，有个人靠在白色的栏杆上，梅耶 莱德觉得他很眼熟。  
那人穿着简单的白衬衫，长裤与马靴，外套因为炎热放在一旁。他长得很年轻，应该与他同龄。  
“找我干什么。”梅耶 莱德问，然后那个人转过脸来。  
是那个蓝色眼睛，头发很刺眼的侍从，这几天都跟在皇帝身边，他了然，然后问：“大皇子呢？”  
“我就是大皇子。”大皇子抬起脸看着他，不知为何，他无法抗拒般低下头与大皇子对视，“大皇子埃德温，埃德温大皇子。”他说。  
梅耶 莱德愣住了，意识到了自己的愚蠢。他感觉像是吃了自己的舌头，上下牙黏在一起，他含糊着又问了一遍：“找我什么事？”  
“找你做骑士。”埃德温一本正经地板起脸，但是梅耶 莱德觉得他在耍他。接下来埃德温又向他摊开手，梅耶 莱德不明所以，但还是像他一样摊开手掌。埃德温把领子上的丝带解下，放到他手里。“你头发太乱了，一个好骑士不止要保持言行的得体，还要保持容貌的整洁。”他边说还边比划，梅耶 莱德没动，他就背过手去笑眯眯地看着他，也不言语。  
最后以梅耶 莱德将头发扎起作为妥协，埃德温向他说明他的来意。  
“我希望你不要加入卫队。”等他完全扎好，埃德温才开口。  
“为什么？”梅耶 莱德问。  
“我希望你能做我的护卫，直到我继承皇位。然后你就能直接成为下一任卫队统领。”这次埃德温真正地收起了嬉皮笑脸，认真地盯着他的眼睛。梅耶的眼睛像两片落在茶里的树叶，他想。  
“我无所谓。”梅耶 莱德没有太多犹豫，他点点头，“把你的宏图大业留给自己，我得下去拿剑了。”  
“知道了。”埃德温转过脸，好像对阳台外的东西产生了兴趣，微笑着看着窗外的风景。  
直到梅耶 莱德的身影消失在楼梯尽头，他才坐回椅子。

梅耶 莱德其实没有真正地成为过一个将军。  
他伴随埃德温读书，度过两年安稳的时光，他在万花筒里旋转着，那是一个圆筒，里面放着玻璃，埃德温和他说的；杉海城的杉树是雪杉，花园的花都是移植的；高塔有个守卫晚上会偷懒睡觉；图书馆的藏书其实不允许带出去；你是艾柏尔人？你为什么不跟着艾柏尔的队伍？当佣兵好玩吗？骑射感觉好累；我有个妹妹，但是她比较怕生。  
“父皇死了。”埃德温和他说。  
年仅17的埃德温被推上王位。  
因为加冕的匆忙，埃德温选择在加冕的同时强行为他授礼，跳过了他的成人礼，他把象征卫队统领的佩剑交给他，剑的护手是金色的，剑柄蒙了一层牛皮，剑身有两条血槽，他给他的佩剑是能杀人的剑，梅耶 莱德悄悄掂了掂剑的重量，比宽刃剑还重一点。宴会举办到很晚，他陪着酒醉的埃德温回房，埃德温尚年幼，匆忙继位，被一杯接一杯地灌，但埃德温显得从容不迫，到最后都没有失态。  
“陛下，脱鞋再上床。”埃德温从他的背上滚到床上，没什么反应。  
梅耶 莱德只好帮他脱掉鞋袜与外套，将皇帝用被子卷起来；好在醉酒的皇帝十分安分。梅耶 莱德放好皇帝，准备到门口守夜，听到迷迷糊糊的皇帝叫他的名字。  
“你一有心事就叫我陛下…”皇帝眼睛没睁开，却好像知道他在哪，梅耶 莱德拍拍皇帝的肚子上的被子。  
皇帝今天正经极了，得体的微笑，不冒傻气，不讲笑话。甚至他们私下相处的时候，他也挂着那个让人觉得温暖、包容的微笑。只有他突然宣布给他授礼时，他望向他的眼神无助又慌乱，压在他肩膀上的授礼剑有些颤抖。  
“你为啥来考骑士？”大皇子常和他这样吊儿郎当地讲话。  
“因为喜欢剑。”梅耶 莱德回答。  
“你上次说这是意外。”大皇子仰起头，撅着嘴把笔夹在鼻子与上唇之间。“小时候总想过吧，要不要接受训练，要不要考试。”  
“我不知道。”梅耶 莱德回答。  
在你杀过人之后，你才清楚自己是个什么样的人。  
梅耶 莱德离开杉海城，离开皇帝已经三个月了，他骑着他的第一匹马，红丝绒现在是她的名字，皇帝取的名字；她从刚成年的小马，变成了个大姑娘，眼睛还是像湖水里的夜空。  
埃德温继任不到半年，就迫于压力不得不把他调离杉海城，又把他调到两城以外的海港城市，让他治理日渐猖獗的海盗。“他们说我不该把卫队给你，”皇帝对他说，“他们简直在放狗屁，不给你难道给他们？”  
“注意言行，陛下。”  
“我不会把你调太远，”皇帝忽略他的话，“你到海港城待着，我想重新开放那里的港口。”  
梅耶 莱德不非常识水性，他更擅长陆地与马背上作战。在与埃德温的通信中，埃德温让他再忍一忍，他的港口法案马上就会实施，届时他会在亲自来到海港。  
梅耶 莱德在海港一待就是三个月，连续捣毁两个海盗窝点，又设置了一个暂时的难民营。许多难民因为南下邻国僵持不下的战争而逃往西方群岛，走投无路才当上海盗。他在书信中简单地告知埃德温这件事，并打算等埃德温亲临时跟他商量难民与邻国的问题。  
“我明天就会出发，三天后就到。”埃德温的回信只有一句话，信纸叠成小鸟装在信封里。等梅耶 莱德晚上收到信时，埃德温已经接近海港了。  
他跳上马，带领一个三人小队开始午夜前最后一轮巡逻。他抬头看着夜空，最亮的星星正在缓慢地移向正中央。  
红丝绒的步伐突然浮躁起来，另外三人的马也不约而同地发出嘶鸣，但因是战马的缘故很快平静下来。他们感觉有些不安，慢慢驾马靠向前方。前方是西区仓库，存放着渔民的备船和捕鱼工具，仓库离海岸不远，大约两百码左右，周围有许多较矮的植被，他们正走在两边都生长着灌木、约一码宽的沙路上。沙路对他们来说有点窄，所以先前他们就排成一列，由梅耶 莱德领头。  
“放箭！”他们听到一声喝令，火箭像流星火雨从空中坠下，“后撤！有盾的下马蹲地举盾！”梅耶 莱德只拿着一杆骑枪，他拉着红丝绒的缰绳，试图让红丝绒掉头，一支火箭不是从空中，而是从正面飞来，射中红丝绒的脖子，红丝绒疼疯了，梅耶 莱德被暴起的红丝绒掀翻落地，他听到她尖叫着，向前逐渐跑成一团火焰。  
他们遭到了海盗的报复，梅耶 莱德的下唇出血，蹲伏在地上，伸手将身上着火的同伴拖到阴影处，用泥土把火扑灭，并立刻将滚烫的板甲脱下来。火箭不密，大约只有十来人左右，梅耶 莱德判断，他抽出佩剑，借着树影慢慢潜到仓库附近。  
他们的战马还剩下一匹，同伴还有两个能够行动，梅耶 莱德让其中一人驱马回村寻找救兵，另一个人守卫无法行动的同伴。  
“放箭！”他听到同一声喝令，但这次火箭不是对着他们，而是对着渔民的仓库。渔民的仓库由木建成，已经开始老化，海港并不繁荣，所以没有进行过维护。这次埃德温来，也是想尝试重新开放港口贸易。  
火从屋顶的稻草开始燃起，很快蔓延到底下堆积的船只，半个仓库很快就烧黑了。  
梅耶 莱德呆愣地站着，火海将他的眼睛照的通红。

午夜，皇帝终于到达港口。在埃德温坚持下，他们放弃了在城里休息一晚的安排，在午夜后抵达港口城。旧城门有梅耶 莱德留下来值夜的士兵，但却不见梅耶 莱德。  
士兵领着皇帝进城，流着冷汗向他通报了西城区着火的消息。埃德温心里升起不详的预感。他命令随队士兵一起帮忙救火，自己也准备骑上马一起去，随行的人拦住他。  
“陛下不该过去，”他们劝皇帝，“恐怕危险还未解除。”皇帝被他们烦得有点气急，“梅耶 莱德还在那里！”  
“正是如此，陛下。”他们的声音冷静得像浸过水，离他最近的臣子不再拦他反而揣起手，皇帝被他看得发毛。  
“梅耶 莱德于我来说并不是危险。”皇帝避开他的目光，他的手还放在马的脖子上，硬却滑的短毛摸起来很舒服。  
“陛下，您不知道养在身边的忠犬会不会变成恶犬，”揣着手臣子喋喋不休继续说，“我依然反对您把卫队全权交给他。”旁边的人拉了一下他的衣袖。  
“就你这样，忠犬也会变成恶犬。”皇帝不听他废话，臣子一时被皇帝轻浮的用词噎住，皇帝顿了一下，忍住急躁，他耐心地继续说：“余不可失信，更不能出尔反尔，如果余时常要警惕他人的背叛，惶惶不可终日，最终只会无人可用。余不能一个人守得住皇位，您不也是正担心这个。”  
大臣将手露出来，终于低下头。“陛下说的是。”  
他回答道。  
“海港会再次繁荣。”皇帝笑了，露出牙齿，这时才注意到不远处有个人影，梅耶 莱德垂着剑像根木头杵在地上，看不清脸，他的衣服似乎湿透了，有水滴不停地沿着衣摆滴下来。  
埃德温跑过去，“埃德温，”梅耶 莱德像梦呓一般，埃德温将他抱在怀里，“埃德温，火，”  
云移开了，月光撒到他们身上，埃德温才发现梅耶 莱德身上滴着血，脸上从眉骨到下巴裂开一条长长的伤，也在不停淌血。梅耶 莱德似乎没有感觉，他一边语无伦次地喊埃德温名字，一边抱紧他，把他的血蹭的到处都是。“埃德温，”梅耶 莱德圈住他的腰，整个人蜷缩在埃德温怀里，埃德温需要努力张开双臂才能把他抱紧，一块焦骨从他怀里掉出来，“我把他们都杀了。”  
抱着他的埃德温背脊发凉，他伸手止住背后过来的大臣，他们停在原地，面面相觑。  
“没事了。”埃德温在他耳边说，感到梅耶 莱德逐渐在他的怀里平静下来，因为失血过多陷入昏迷，埃德温抱着他，让他靠着，他忍不住的眼泪掉到梅耶 莱德身上。  
好在他很快就把它们擦干净，伸手让大臣与士兵过来，将梅耶 莱德带到医疗所。他没有跟过去，捡起梅耶 莱德的佩剑。  
“都去他们的吧，梅耶。”他说。“您说什么？”大臣转过头，没听清他的话。  
“没什么。”  
埃德温握住佩剑的剑柄，剑上的血顺着血槽流下去，滴到地面，不一会就流的干干净净的，闪着白光，只剩下围着剑刃的一圈红边。


End file.
